Haruka en cama
by Nael Tenoh
Summary: Haruka se agarro un resfriado y las chicas la cuidan, Michiru esta de viaje... que pasa aqui? soy malo para resumir lo asumo jajaja mejor lean y dejen reviews


Este oneshot lo escribí estando yo resfriado jejeje… pues nunca tengo tiempo para escribir y aun me falta terminar el otro fic =P disculpen la demora…

Bueno aquí les dejo este por mientras para que se rían un poquito, espero les guste n_n…

_**Haruka en cama**_

Que fiasco es quedarse un día entero en cama, pero más horrible es llevar 5! Aun no lo creo la gran Haruka Tenoh en cama por un tonto resfriado. Ya no lo soporto me voy a levantar e iré a correr autos o algo, ya no tengo por qué estar aquí atado ni que estuviera encarcelado o algo. Que se creen, que unos pocos virus podrán detener a la máxima estrella de autos del Japón? JA! Ni en broma, nadie me detiene! jojojo…

- Que ni se te ocurra levantarte Haruka! – el grito de cabeza de bombón me hizo volver a la cama como un rayo. Estoy seguro que esta mujer tiene un radar, GPS o algo. Desde que me está cuidando que no me deja hacer nada. – tú sabes perfectamente que no te sanaras del todo si no tomas descanso como corresponde Haruka, porque insistes en salirte de la cama?

- No puedes esperar que este quieta por 5 días! – respondí desesperada – ya no aguanto el estar sin hacer nada cabeza de bombón, entiéndeme soy como el viento, contenerme es un crimen!

- Lo se Haruka pero un viento enfermo no tiene gracia alguna =P – decía ella sin más, toda alegre como siempre – bueno están tocando la puerta ya vengo, de seguro es Lita o Mina. Así partió corriendo a la puerta principal de mi departamento, y yo ahí resignándome a que seguiría en cama hasta que el doctor confirmara que estoy sana. Que fiasco!

- Hola Haruka, como sigues? – era Lita quien entraba en la habitación con una gran sonrisa – mira para que no te aburras tanto te traje algo que te mandaron desde el extranjero. Ella saco de una bolsa unas cajas de videojuegos – te los mandaron con mucho cariño desde Alemania y venia con esta carta. Me puse a leerla mientras Serena y Lita instalaban el videojuego…

"_Querida Haruka:_

_ Espero que estés mejor, sé que no debe ser la mejor experiencia para ti estar en cama por tantos días y sin mí. Pero nadie te mando a hacer lo que hiciste, así que no te quejes mucho y no le des muchos problemas a las chicas porfa, porque más que mal el que te estén cuidando es un favor para mi más que para ti jijiji… Bueno quería contarte que en unos días sigo con la gira, estoy emocionadísima, jamás creí que esta experiencia sería tan buena. He conocido muchísima gente, unas chicas y chicos que ni te imaginas jejeje… ya me puse pervertida como tú… ups! No quise decir eso Ruka. Bueno espero que te mejores pronto, se que debes estar desesperada por conducir o correr, pero calma ya lo podrás hacer de nuevo. Ya me despido tengo que ir a dar una clase de violín en una universidad, qué emoción!_

_Besitos y hazles caso por favor mi Ruka de los vientos ;)_

_Atte._

_Michiru"_

Esta Michiru, se va sola de gira y ya me cambio por quien sabe quién. Ya verá cuando regrese, me las va a pagar… esa… esa… me deja tirada…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –

- QUE PASA CABEZA DE BOMBOM? – pregunto desesperada saliendo de mis pensamientos

- Que tramposa eres Rei! – reclamaba Serena a Rei que no se en que minuto entro a mi habitación

- Como que tramposa? – enfrentaba Rei quedando cara a cara con Serena – no es mi culpa que seas una torpe por naturaleza!

- Como que torpe? – y fue cuando Serena se lanzo sobre Rei y comenzó una brutal batalla

- Pero chicas… cálmense… que les pasa… - intento calmar la pelea en eso siento que Lita se pone a un lado mío

- Resígnate Haruka cuando inician no paran hasta que una de las 2 queda noqueada – decía Lita con tono de resignación – y si quieres saber pues esto es porque Rei le gano en un juego de carreras callejeras a Serena

- Carreras callejeras? – no es un juego que me suene tener…

- Si, es el que te mando Michiru, me dijo por e-mail que es el más vendido allá y que sabría que te gustaría y serviría para distraerte un poco, después de todo ella te conoce bien o no? –

- Bueno… este… si jeje u/u – no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Ya han pasado unas buenas horas desde la pelea de Serena y Rei, obviamente esta ultima gano y cabeza de bombón se fue a su casa toda magullada jejeje… es una preciosa nuestra reina. Lita se quedo a cuidarme esta noche, no sé porque pero creo que por alguna razón Mina no puede venir una sola noche a cuidarme… bueno durante el día tampoco viene, bueno si lo hace pero no sola… que raro se me hace. En todo caso desde que se fueron que estoy jugando el videojuego que me envió Michiru, si esta bueno, tiene muchos niveles, lo malo es que ya alcance el nivel más alto, lo bueno es que aún me quedan muchos rivales por derrotar, muchas piezas que comprarle a mi auto y aun no he desbloqueado todas las pistas!...

- Qué extraño se escucho una puerta, debe ser Lita… en fin en que estaba? … ah! Si! Aceleraaa!

(2 minutos más tarde…)

Haruka roncando…

En eso alguien se mete a la habitación, se escabulle entre las sabanas de la cama y comienza a hacer cosillas...

(durante la madrugada)

(Haruka media dormida) como seré que no apague el juego?...

- PERO QUE RAYOS! – me sobresalto al verme sin ropa y una silueta a mi lado – Lita eres tu acaso?

- Si la prefieres a ella me voy – dijo Michiru volteándose a verme con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

- Mi… mi… Michiru – alcanzo a decir antes de que esta se me abalance encima, me abrase y comience a besarme de forma desenfrenada – no que estabas en Alemania?

- Estaba, pero la carta se la pase en la mano a Lita junto con tu regalo – me decía juguetonamente mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por mi abdomen y pecho.

- Pero y tu gira? Los conciertos? Las clases? Todo… - no podía evitar preocuparme por el futuro de mi sirena, era su sueño y no quería ser yo el motivo de su incumplimiento.

- Descuida, es que como vi que ya llevabas muchos días sin recuperarte me dije: "Michiru tu novia te necesita, necesita ejercitarse, sudar! para botar todos los malos virus que la están atacando. Y además tu eres la única razón por la cual Haruka debe pasar tanto tiempo en la cama" jajajajaa – reía junto con ella. No es normal que Michiru muestre su lado cómico, pero me encanta que lo haga – así que vine a salvarte de esos malos virus que te tienen encamada sin mi autorización ;)

- Oye pero tú estabas bien acompañada en Europa por lo que me dijiste en la carta – mencione

- Eran solo mentiritas para ponerte celosita sexy viento – me respondió al oído de una forma muy sexy que ya no estaba soportando, más que mal ya eran casi 5 días que nada de nada y uno tiene sus necesidades y todo eso jajajaja. – bueno vas a hacer ejercicio conmigo o mejor me voy y te dejo descansar?. En eso me abalanzo sobre ella cambiando de posición para estar yo arriba, me acerco a su oído y le digo: "ni de broma, de aquí no te vas a ningún lado mi sirena hasta que se me quite el resfrió". Y así comenzamos nuestro "ejercicio nocturno" por decirlo de alguna forma…

Flashback 6 noches atrás…

(taller de la pista de carreras)

- Michiru esta tormenta se ha lanzado con todo, que manera de llover – hablaba Haruka desde su celular a su sirena

- Siii… - respondía Michiru notoriamente decepcionada

- Que pasa te noto extraña? – inquirió la dueña de los vientos

- Nada es que tenía planes para las 2 esta noche, pero con esta lluvia mejor te quedas por allá hasta que pase, no quiero que te enfermes – respondió Michiru desde su celular en su departamento

- Que planes? –

-Tu, yo, fresas, crema, chocolate, champaña, mi cama – decía la diosa de los mares muy sensualmente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Haruka – pero insisto no quiero que te empapes y luego te enfermes… Haruka estás ahí? Qué extraño se corto la llamada al parecer…

(30 minutos después)

- Qué raro quien tocara a estas horas? – se preguntaba Michiru. Al abrir la puerta ve a una Haruka completamente empapada y algo cansada – como se te ocurre venirte corriendo desde la pista hasta acá Ruka?.

- Es que no pude aguantar las ganas de comerme mi postre de Michiru – respondió Haruka al tiempo que se abrazaba a Michiru y la besaba apasionadamente

- Quítate esa ropa toda mojada Ruka y date un baño caliente primero – dijo preocupada Michiru

- Solo si me la quitas tu y te bañas conmigo – propuso la diosa de los vientos antes de tomar el rostro de su sirena y besarla nuevamente

- De acuerdo ven aquí – decía Michiru al momento que tomaba a Haruka por la corbata y la tironeaba dentro del departamento…

Fin del Flashback

(2 días después)

En una plaza…

- Ves Haruka solo te hacían falta los cuidados de Michiru para que te recuperaras – decía alegremente Serena

- Claro cabeza de bombón, nadie en este mundo me puede cuidar como lo hace Michiru – le dije a Serena mientras recibía una picara mirada de mi sirena.

- Y como fue que lograste que se recuperara tan rápido? – pregunto Lita

- Pues mucho ejercicio y buena comida – respondió aguantando una pequeña risa Michiru – cierto mi Ruka?

- Claro que si mi Sirena – dije – muchísimo ejercicio y MUY buena comida a la cama.

Bueno este es mi primer Oneshot espero les haya gustado y dejen sus review =)…

Nael


End file.
